The insulin-like growth factor-1 receptor (IGF-1R) has been evaluated as a potential therapeutic target in the treatment of cancer. The present invention describes an alternate method for leveraging IGF-1R by delivering therapeutic radioisotopes that produce enhanced tumor efficacy with substantially lower doses than that of the antibody alone.